pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Familiar Face Appearance
Story Jon and Tyler join the other trainers at the beach, it is now evening. Prof. Elm and Prof. Oak are there. Prof. Elm: Very good, you all understood and learnt about your Pokemon. A trainer runs towards Jon and pushes him over. The trainer reveals himself to be Ryan. Jon gets up. Jon: Ryan! Prof. Oak: Who is Ryan? Tyler: Chikorita’s original trainer. Prof. Elm: So he’s the one who abandoned it. Ryan: Fancy seeing a weakling here. Jon: Who beat Bugsy on his first go? Oh yeah, me. Ryan looks angry. Ryan: I hope Chikorita is doing well. Tyler: Chikorita doesn’t care about you anymore. Ryan: Don’t need it to. Ryan sends out his new Pokemon, Bayleef. Jon: You have a Bayleef now? Ryan: See, I don’t need a weak Chikorita anymore. I’ve got Bayleef. Prof. Oak: May I suggest a battle? All the trainers are shocked. Ryan: Good idea, but Jon is chicken. Jon: Bring it! Jon and Ryan are standing far apart like on a battlefield. Bayleef is already by Ryan. Jon: Chikorita, let’s beat Ryan. Come on out! Jon sends out Chikorita. Chikorita sees Ryan and looks angry. Prof. Elm: Battle Begin! All the trainers are rooting for Jon. Ryan: Energy Ball! Jon: You too! Both Pokemon uses Energy Ball and the moves cancel each other out. Ryan: Not possible. Jon: Chikorita is very strong. Ryan: Don’t make me laugh. Tackle! Bayleef uses Tackle fast and Chikorita bounces along the sand. Ryan: Bayleef rules! Jon: Energy Ball. Chikorita fires an Energy Ball at Bayleef and Bayleef moves back a little bit. Ryan: Weak Energy Ball. Jon: The only thing you have going for you is speed. Ryan: Tackle! Jon: See. And check mate. Bayleef runs towards Chikorita. Jon: Dodge then Grass Whistle! Chikorita dodges then uses Grass Whistle and Bayleef is asleep. Ryan: Bayleef, get up and use Leaf Storm! Bayleef is still sleeping. Jon: Let’s show them a real Leaf Storm! Chikorita uses Leaf Storm and the move hits Bayleef, knocking it in the air. Jon: Energy Ball! Chikorita uses Energy Ball on Bayleef who is still in the air. Bayleef gets hit and then smashes into the ground. Bayleef begins to wake up. Jon: Play safe, Light Screen. Ryan: Leaf Storm! Bayleef uses Leaf Storm but Chikorita uses Light Screen before Leaf Storm hits taken very little damage. Ryan: Pansies. Jon: That’s what you think. Energy Ball. Chikorita uses Energy Ball on Bayleef. Jon: And again! Chikorita uses Energy Ball again. Tyler: Why is Jon using Energy Ball? Prof. Oak: Energy Ball has a secondary effect. Jon: And again. Chikorita uses Energy Ball on Bayleef but Bayleef gets covered in blue light for a second when Energy Ball hits. Ryan: What happened? Jon: Energy Ball’s secondary effect. Ryan: Tackle! Bayleef uses Tackle and runs towards Chikorita. Jon: Energy Ball. Check mate. Chikorita uses Energy Ball on Bayleef, who is using Tackle, and then Bayleef flies into the air and smashes on to the beach. All the trainers cheer. Jon: And Chikorita wins. Ryan: Nope. Ryan looks at Bayleef and Bayleef is unable to battle. Ryan returns Bayleef then runs off towards Goldenrod City. Jon: Strange. At night, everyone is in their cabins. All of Jon’s and Tyler’s Pokemon are out. Jon: Ryan is quite annoying. Tyler: That, everyone can agree with. Tyler notices Pichu, who is sleeping, is glowing blue sporadically. Tyler: Jon, what is up with Pichu? Jon looks at Pichu and notices the sporadic blue light. Jon: Is Pichu getting ready to evolve? Pichu wakes up. Pichu notices it is glowing blue and tries to stop its evolution. Jon: Pichu, are you okay? Pichu shakes its head. Jon picks Pichu up. Jon: Tyler, can you look after the Pokemon? Tyler: Sure, but why? Before Tyler can get an answer, Jon has left the room with Pichu. In the Pokemon Center for the camp, Nurse Joy, Prof. Elm and Prof. Oak are talking. Jon rushes in to Nurse Joy. Jon: Nurse Joy, Pichu keeps glowing blue, like a Pokemon does during evolution, but Pichu doesn’t want to. Prof. Elm: A Pokemon which doesn’t want to evolve yet. Nurse Joy examines Pichu then places Pichu on the counter. Pichu is still glowing blue sporadically. Nurse Joy puts a bit of stone onto a necklace then puts the necklace onto Pichu. Pichu stops glowing blue. Jon: What happened? Prof. Oak: It is called an Everstone. Jon: An Everstone? Nurse Joy: An Everstone prevents a Pokemon from evolving. This way, Pichu does need to focus all its energy to stop evolving. Pichu: Pichu! Jon: Thanks Nurse Joy. Prof. Elm: You should go back to bed. The second day of camp is almost here. Jon runs off out of the Pokemon Center. Prof. Elm: So what do you think of Jon? Prof. Oak: You are right. He has major potential. I wonder what Tyler is like. Prof. Elm: Tomorrow’s activity will help with that. Narrator: The day finishes with Ryan entering again trying to beat Jon, but fails. Jon’s Pichu also tried to not evolve, and with the help of the Everstone form Nurse Joy, Pichu doesn’t have to focus its energy to not evolve. What is the activity for day two of camp? Find out soon. Characters Jon Spencer Tyler Moor Trainers Prof. Elm Prof. Oak Ryan Pokemon Jon * Cyndaquil * Chikorita * Pichu * Quagsire Tyler * Skiploom * Totodile * Pikachu * Kabuto Ryan Bayleef